millenniumwaraigisfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Hertzfeldt/Huhuh Imma cry...
Well here's another person that's retiring from both Nutaku and DMM version and I am pretty sad and pissed about it. But I have a good valid reason. It's not because I'm bored of the game or anything. In fact I love this game so much that I need someone to continue it for me when I retire from it. It's just that it's going to cost you guys ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°). 'Nutaku Account' Anyways here's what the actual people wanna see right??? I started playing on day 1 of the game so I am a veteran and big time img of the game and I am not ashamed to admit it. I am poor a hell when it comes to affection items and Demon Crystals so sorry about that. I have Belinda and cloris but never bothered to level them since I had Despara and Adele already :P The account is level almost 196. Gold is at 8.2 million. All current story missions are cleared. Feel free to farm Immortal Beast for unit fodders. All challenge quests are also cleared, War of Magic is at 3*. Some challenge quests however are 1*-2* because I am too noob for Dwarves and Giants 2 and male only maps. Also wortht to mention, this account has reached it's max unit capacity increase and it has 2 barracks available. 'Units' Here's my all around main line up. Pretty much all the black units have 5/5 skills except for some units like Nanaly and Liana. But this line-up to me is already a damn cheat. So if ever awakening come in the Nutaku version enjoy on who you want to choose to awaken first. I know I'd tap that Sybilla first :P Ok here's my other units the main team is included in here. SIlver fodders and other copies/clones are not included here. I hate clones. Please dont use clones when you get my account D: Not all of my event units are perfect so sorry about that. My Karma is a perfect Karma but I didn't bother leveling her up since you know Sybilla/Olivie. Worth to mention: Victoria and Adele are both minimum unit cost. Iris, Monica, Betty, Bernice and Mehlis are perfect units or just need a level on skill. 'Barracks' I wonder what's inside my barracks.... Well let's find out now... ' ' Barracks 1 is pretty much just silver fodders. Well you guys are solved with shortage of silver fodder issue if you get what I mean Hahahahaha.!!Hertzfeldt (talk) Let's go to the second barracks now. Right... Guess I didn't farm Fairies enough... Oh well... When awakening comes hope that could help some issue with the lacking of awakening fodder. That Gadoras doe. That's about it for my Nutaku account... I don't know how much this would cost and I sure as hell am not expecting the money I spent back to be 100% :P... Anyways that's it. 'DMM (coming soon)' Them cleared 4* and Dessert Maps doe. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Category:Blog posts